Memories
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Las memorias son algo importante del ser humano más ella odiaba recordar por qué era el significado de la realidad. Debió haber imaginado que sucedería, ellos dos realmente se estaban casando. Y odió, si Billy no se hubiera ido, quizá aquello no le dolería tanto. [Rebecca/Chris/Jill]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal– Narración general

 **Texto en negritas— Notas de autor.**

 _Texto en cursiva con ... – Memorias de Rebecca._

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Memories**

 _Cqpítulo único_

 _._

* * *

Las memorias son algo especial del humano. Según los expertos el cerebro le permite al organismo codificar, almacenar y recuperar la información del pasado alojándola en alguna parte del subconsciente, resultado del choque de las conexiones sinápticas entre las neuronas. Hasta ahí estaba bien el proceso de recordar. Para algunas personas eran cosas buenas, otras preferían no acordarse de algunas cosas por bien propio. Rebecca Chambers era una de ellas.

Las escenas que guardaba su mente eran aquellas que nadie querría volver a experimentar y tampoco deseaba, alguien pasara por ellas. Pero también había cosas buenas, un recuerdo grato fue quince años atrás cuando recién entraba a trabajar y todos la miraban curiosos al ser tan joven. Todos menos un hombre delgado junto a una mujer castaña.

— _Si elegiste este trabajo, te apoyaremos._ _—_ _ella_ _entrecerr_ _ó_ _los ojos. Otro hombre pas_ _ó_ _las manos por sus hombros entretenido. Ese recuerdo lo atesoraba con la vida quince a_ _ñ_ _os despu_ _é_ _s, al haberlos conocido._ _—_ _Ellos son Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine,_ _ser_ _á_ _n tus compa_ _ñ_ _eros mientras logras acostumbrarte. Mi nombre es Barry Burton as_ _í_ _que llev_ _é_ _monos bien peque_ _ñ_ _a._

—Rebecca ¿estás bien? —la castaña salió de sus pensamientos. En lugar de ser la comisaría de Raccoon se encontraba sentada frente al espejo y este le mostró a una mujer sonriente. —Lamento ocupar tu tiempo en estas cosas, pero Chris insistió que debías ser tú quien se ocupara del peinado.

—Barry no tardará en llegar. —habló aunque sintió un extraño escozor en la garganta. —Si demora su esposa va a enfadarse y Molly suele ser incontrolable.

La mujer rió divertida. —Vendrá, jamás se perdonaría dejarme plantada.

...

— _¿_ _Uh_ _,_ _Chris?_ _—_ _la_ _casta_ _ñ_ _a asinti_ _ó_ _mirando hacia la mujer con la cual compartir_ _í_ _a campo. Hab_ _í_ _a preguntado c_ _ó_ _mo era y esperaba una respuesta._ _—_ _Bueno,_ _é_ _l es algo especial, suele hacer las cosas sin pensarlo dos veces y se enfada con facilidad, pero no te preocupes, es una buena persona._

— _Ustedes se llevan bien._ _—_ _Solt_ _ó_ _. La mujer ri_ _ó_ _._

— _Nos conocemos de varios a_ _ñ_ _os, es todo._

— _¿_ _Son ustedes inseparables?_ _—_ _Rebecca se arrepinti_ _ó_ _de decirlo. Contra cualquier pron_ _ó_ _stico su compa_ _ñ_ _era sonri_ _ó_ _._

— _Es una palabra muy larga, no te preocupes, jam_ _á_ _s te dejaremos de lado._

 _—Entonces son amigos._

 _—¿Acaso Barry ya te ha metido ideas?_

 _..._

Retrocedió un par de pasos. El recuerdo de cómo conoció a Jill Valentine taladró sus sentidos aturdiéndola. Respiró, intentando calmarse o los nervios serían difíciles de controlar y la rubia se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

—Ya llegará. —Repitió, deseando que el pelirrojo llegara rápido.

Si tan solo Billy Coen estuviera, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Si no se hubiera ido el sentimiento extraño dentro de su pecho no le lastimaría tanto, se podía haber atrapado en él y eliminar la tensión que sentía en esos momentos mientras su amiga se peinaba, repasando los últimos detalles antes de la ceremonia. Rebecca se negó a bajar la vista o vería el vestido blanco escogido para la ocasión y finalmente caería.

Debió haber pensado que sucedería.

...

— _¿_ _Ellos dos? debe ser una broma._ _—_ _Solt_ _ó_ _mirando al pelirrojo._ _—_ _Barry, est_ _á_ _s exagerando las cosas._

— _T_ _ú_ _dir_ _á_ _s eso peque_ _ñ_ _a_ _¿_ _Pero c_ _ó_ _mo explicas que haya ca_ _í_ _do presa del alcohol si no le gustaba? Yo tambi_ _é_ _n le_ _he perdido Rebecca, y no me vez yendo a bares de mala muerte._

— _Era su mejor amiga, es normal._ _—_ _Le explic_ _ó_ _._ _—_ _Si tu murieras har_ _í_ _a exactamente lo mismo. Obviando el alcohol pero t_ _ú_ _entiendes._

— _Sigue pensando eso y cuanto te des cuenta jam_ _á_ _s podr_ _á_ _s decirle que te gusta._

— _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?_ _—_ _Pregunt_ _ó_ _at_ _ó_ _nita. Barry dej_ _ó_ _caer la mano sobre su hombro._

— _Recu_ _é_ _rdalo, ser_ _á_ _demasiado tarde para cuando te des cuenta._

 _..._

La puerta abriéndose nunca le había resultado tan tortuosa cuando Barry Burton por fin apareció en la habitación. Ataviado de colores negros y blancos, e incluso traía corbata consigo, diciendo que aquello era real y esos dos estaban a punto de casarse, algo que supuestamente todos sabían desde el principio ¿Entonces por qué no pudo ver las señales si eran tan obvias? Seguro su mente había sido la culpable por no registrar memorias dolorosas.

—Siento la tardanza Jill, mi hija quería venir con Claire y no me dejó tranquilo hasta llevarla con ella. —Se excusó el pelirrojo quitándose el saco para ponerlo sobre la silla. —Vaya, ¿De verdad estoy viendo esto? Seguro debo estar muerto.

—Mi vestido no me deja esconder una pistola, si tuviera alguna te habría disparado si con ello crees que es verdad. —Vaciló divertida la novia. —Me estoy casando Barry.

—El novio debe tener estar enfermo. —Bromeó entretenido el pelirrojo. —¿Quién diablos esperaría quince años para casarse?

—Hemos pasado muchas cosas Barry. —respondió la rubia mirando hacia ella. —No escucho tu opinión Rebecca.

—Yo… —Intentó articular. El pelirrojo se adelantó.

—Somos sus amigos, claro que tendremos una opinión positiva.

—Sí —Bajó la mirada. —Felicidades.

Jill se paró de su silla y fue hasta ellos.

—Gracias….

Los abrazó. La castaña se sintió la peor escoria del mundo. Su corazón latió en desacuerdo y olvidó como respirar.

Si Billy no se hubiera ido, habría aprendido a olvidarlo.

...

— _Voy a besarte_ _._ _—_ _Fij_ _ó_ _su mirada hacia los lados viendo si alg_ _ú_ _n conocido estaba en el bar. La persona frente a ella abri_ _ó_ _los ojos incr_ _é_ _dulo dejando el vaso de alcohol._ _—_ _Si no dejas ese est_ _ú_ _pido vicio._

— _No lo entiendes._ _—_ _Chris apret_ _ó_ _las manos encima de la mesa._ _—_ _La perd_ _í_ _por mi estupidez_ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo quieres que la deje ir cuando no merec_ _í_ _a morir as_ _í_ _?_

— _¡_ _Solo te haces da_ _ñ_ _o!_ _–_ _Golpe_ _ó_ _la madera molesta._ _—_ _¡_ _Est_ _á_ _muerta! Solo deber_ _í_ _as_ _…_

 _Call_ _ó_ _cuando_ _é_ _l la bes_ _ó_ _._

— _Vete, ya ver_ _á_ _s, la traer_ _é_ _de regreso._

 _siempre era Jill._

 _..._

Barry le acarició el cabello. Jill no pareció darse cuenta pues los apretaba casi al punto de dejarlos sin aire. Permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que el sonido de las campanillas les dio el inicio para la ceremonia. La rubia se alejó de ellos alisándose el vestido blanco y Burton le acomodó el velo sonriendo de una manera nunca antes vista. Rebecca comprendió que para Barry era importante la boda de sus mejores amigos pues los consideraba casi hijos a los tres. Buscó nuevamente la sonrisa falsa para acercarse a ella.

—Vamos, no hay que hacerlo esperar. —Recordó las palabras de la primera memoria donde Jill le decía sobre su impaciencia. —Chris odia…

—Lo sé, fue mi compañero muchos años. Es mi trabajo conocerlo mejor que nadie.

—Tienes razón, de todas formas Chris Redfield siempre creyó en ti. —Rebecca maldecía tener la capacidad de decir las cosas sin tacto. Seguro todos lo habían aprendido de él, pero como siempre Jill ignoró el hecho del reclamo silencioso.

—Te dejaremos un momento Rebecca. —Barry volvió hablar tomando el brazo de la rubia. —La boda comenzará pronto y tengo que llevarla al altar o Chris me matará.

—Claro, vayan. —Los dos se encaminaron hasta la salida. Cuando la puerta se cerró se permitió caer rodillas.

Otro recuerdo que intentar borrar de sus memorias.

….

— _Ella est_ _á_ _viva_ _._ _—_ _Rebecca dejo de escuchar. La puerta blanca le indic_ _ó_ _que era la habitaci_ _ó_ _n de hospital correcta. Adem_ _á_ _s, Chris Redfield estar_ _í_ _a dentro. Barry Burton suspir_ _ó_ _y Chambers cont_ _ó_ _hasta diez._ _—_ _Chris me dijo que est_ _á_ _algo cambiada y posiblemente no la reconoceremos_ _¿_ _Est_ _á_ _s nerviosa por verla?_

— _Seguro, desapareci_ _ó_ _por mucho tiempo._ _—_ _Desde su muerte, el tono de voz le hab_ _í_ _a cambiado a uno mec_ _á_ _nico ya dominado, porque Barry no parec_ _í_ _a darse cuenta de su incomodidad._ _—_ _Chris cumpli_ _ó_ _, la trajo con nosotros._

— _¿_ _Aclaraste tus sentimientos sobre_ _é_ _l?_ _—_ _Pregunt_ _ó_ _de tajo. La casta_ _ñ_ _a se paraliz_ _ó_ _._ _—¿_ _O planeas seguir fingiendo que te gusta un ex convicto de la marina el cual nunca volviste a ver?_

— _Silencio, no quiero pelear contigo._ _—_ _Nunca hab_ _í_ _a peleado con_ _é_ _l y la guerra seguro la perder_ _í_ _a contra sus buenos argumentos._ _—_ _Dej_ _é_ _moslo as_ _í_ _._

— _Te arrepentir_ _á_ _s._

…

Las memorias son algo especial del humano, intentó meterlo dentro de su cabeza. Según los expertos el cerebro le permite al organismo codificar, almacenar y recuperar la información del paso alojándola en alguna parte del subconsciente, resultado del choque neuronas y solo con un traumatismo perdería los recuerdos, sean buenos o malos

Rebecca intentaba convencerse de que aquello pasaría. Ese flechazo que llevó quince años dentro de su cabeza se iría después del casamiento. Se negó a ser dama de honor alegando que estaría ocupada con su trabajo. Ahora se arrepentía, dolía más verlos desde lejos.

Barry la entregó. Los labios fueron a parar hasta el oído masculino, seguro diciendo que la cuidara ya que estuvo a punto de perderla ¿Chris cumpliría su promesa? Por supuesto. Nunca dejaría a la persona por quien casi perdía la vida en África.

Alguien se posicionó junto ella. Una sombra grande y ancha. Miró de reojo un tatuaje en su brazo. Volvió a derrumbarse en silencio. Billy Coen se retrajo en el asiento.

—Rebecca. —Trató de iniciar alguna conversación, pero ella lo cayó colocando una mano en su boca.

—Ya es tarde para los dos.

…

— _Ahora es_ _é_ _l quien est_ _á_ _perdido_ _._ _—_ _Susurr_ _ó_ _._ _—_ _La rubia le mir_ _ó_ _desde su asiento._

— _Piers lo est_ _á_ _buscando Rebecca, conf_ _í_ _o en que estar_ _á_ _bien_ _._ _—_ _Intent_ _ó_ _tranquilizarla. Rebecca neg_ _ó_ _, sin nadie a su alrededor seguro estar_ _í_ _a bebiendo como poseso._ _—_ _Deber_ _í_ _amos buscarlo._

— _Siento diferir peque_ _ñ_ _a, Jill tiene raz_ _ó_ _n_ _._ _—_ _apoy_ _ó_ _el pelirrojo._ _—_ _Adem_ _á_ _s ella parecer_ _á_ _tranquila_ _¿_ _Pero has visto el vaso donde est_ _á_ _bebiendo? Tiembla, le importa m_ _á_ _s que t_ _ú_ _y yo juntos._

— _Es_ _mi compa_ _ñ_ _ero, es normal preocuparme._ _—_ _A Rebecca eso le son_ _ó_ _como un dejav_ _ú_ _. Solo que ella no era Chris y jam_ _á_ _s le recriminar_ _í_ _a estar bebiendo._

— _Sigue estando en negaci_ _ó_ _n Jill, cuando regrese ser_ _á_ _s la primera en tirarte a sus brazos._

…

Solo por unos segundos agradeció acordarse del rostro de quien fuera su compañero para salir de Raccoon City. Billy no había cambiado nada alrededor de los años y casi pudo jurar que ella parecía más cambiada con ese vestido corto color azul y el cabello hasta los hombros. No traía escote alguno, ni accesorios para combinar pues en su mente creía que esa boda era farsa y al regresar los tendría a los dos separados mientras hablaban, o cuando él la miraba de reojo.

—Buscarte fue todo un problema. —Billy fue el primero en hablar. —Intenté varios medios para contactarte, pero desapareciste ¿y te encuentro medio muerta en una boda? Esto no lo esperé para nada.

—Soy una figura pública, conociste a mis amigos. ¿Debo creer tus excusas? Fueron quince años que no se olvidan Billy.

—Y yo creí que odiabas la estupidez de las memorias.

Rebecca apretó los labios rendida.

—¿Me dirás al menos el motivo?

—Alguien me dijo que me golpearía si te hacía daño.

—No debiste hacerle caso.

—Lo sé, seguro lo nuestro hubiese tenido futuro.

Sola. Siempre sola.

…

— _Nos diste un gran susto._ _—_ _Barry sonri_ _ó_ _entreg_ _á_ _ndole los reportes finales de la misi_ _ó_ _n del virus C._ _—_ _Traigo tu pedido_

— _Gracias._ _—_ _Chris lo agarr_ _ó_ _suavemente_ _._ _—_ _Eh Burton_ _¿_ _Cu_ _á_ _l crees que ser_ _í_ _a la reacci_ _ó_ _n de Jill si le pido matrimonio?_

— _Aceptar_ _á_

 _—¿Sin dudar?_

 _— Ha estado contigo mas de diez años ¿todavía lo preguntas?_

 _¿_ _Hab_ _í_ _an olvidado que estaba escuchando todo?_

…

Se quedaron en silencio breves segundos. Rebecca odiaba recordar, todos sus recuerdos eran de Chris y Jill juntos caminando por la vida, preocupándose por sí mismos. También había sido egoísta, queriendo que se separaran para que él pudiera verla pero su amigo se mostró decidido a quererla. Y tal como Barry dijo, re arrepintió por cada cosa no dicha quince años.

—Rebecca. —La castaña escuchó ser llamada. Billy apretó los puños. —Coen, te dije que…

—Hola Barry, vine a felicitar a tu amigo por casarse con su compañera. —Soltó mordaz. —Él tiene más pecados y decidió ser feliz ¿Interrumpiste solo por ver esto? Eres cruel. Sabías los sentimientos de Rebecca, los míos y no hiciste nada.

El Burton arqueó la ceja confundido. —Rebecca, no entiendo.

Ella sonrió rota. ¿Cómo no caer ante un hombre así? La próxima vez, si su corazón sanaba, se aseguraría de recomponer las heridas y darle la oportunidad perdida.

—Vamos Barry, Chris nos espera.

El pelirrojo comprendió las palabras del castaño.

—La próxima vez pequeña, me aseguraré que no salgas lastimada.

Sí, seguro lo haría bien.

Pero ello no dejaba de doler ni un poco.

…

— _¿_ _La quieres?_ _—_ _Pregunt_ _ó_ _directamente inclin_ _á_ _ndose contra el herido. Barry no estaba, pod_ _í_ _a desquitarse entonces._ _—_ _Se supon_ _í_ _a eran amigos_ _…_

— _No lo entender_ _í_ _as Rebecca._

 _Oh, que equivocado estaba._

— _Cr_ _é_ _eme, entiendo perfectamente._

 _—Es importante para mí_

 _Entonces lo entendió._

 _Jam_ _á_ _s ganar_ _í_ _a la batalla cuando estaba m_ _á_ _s que p_ _é_ _rdida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Esta historia hacia tiempo que la escribí, pero por diversos motivos nunca llegue a colgarla hasta hoy. He de admitir que me siento un poco mal por el final de Rebecca, pero rayos así soy yo xD**

 **¿Que tal les pareció? Espero un comentario con su opinión y se animen a Shippear el Rebecca/Chris/ Jill**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
